


Oubliez Pierre

by SakiJune



Category: Literary RPF, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Gen, RPF, Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La confessione di Victor Hugo sul letto di morte, realtà e letteratura intrecciate in un unico flusso di coscienza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oubliez Pierre

No, non era una strega. Ma figuratevi.

Non ha saputo attrarmi più che qualsiasi altra donna. O forse un poco, un poco di più: ma quando mi si è negata, quando è sfuggita alle mie braccia con un pretesto superstizioso, il dispetto in me ha superato il desiderio. Una magia autentica avrebbe resistito almeno fino all'alba, non credete?

Ho assistito al suo processo: una farsa, né più né meno. Soltanto in questa città, in migliaia sono caduti sotto simili accuse, e Djali! Oh, se avessero saputo che anch'io le avevo insegnato alcuni dei suoi giochini, avrebbero impiccato anche me? La amavo tanto, quella piccola, ma non più della mia vita, mai.

E sono riuscito a salvarla, è vero, ma anche lei poi mi ha lasciato, ad un'età conveniente a una bestiola della sua specie. Così è stato di me, a tempo debito.

 

Ma allora perché sono ancora qui, a Parigi, nel 1885, mentre un'ombra che ben conosco si accosta al mio letto? Se la Zingara non aveva nessun legame col demonio, come credo, è stato soltanto un castigo del Cielo, questo? Oppure una benedizione, una possibilità di redimermi dall'egoismo?

Ora lo saprete.

Ho la memoria di due uomini, due lunghe vite di artisti il cui valore è stato riconosciuto nel loro tempo; l'uno autore di tragedie per il vario e impaziente popolo di Parigi, l'altro instancabile e multiforme scrittore, a tratti fedele al regime, poi ribelle, irrequieto e pungente. L'uno che non ha nulla da perdere, se non la sua pelle; l'altro che ha si è visto strappare troppi affetti, e sanguinando è arrivato a vedere quest'ultima primavera.

In questa seconda vita che sta per concludersi ho narrato ogni cosa, ho raccontato la verità che un tempo non conoscevo. Non mi accadrà più di rivivere quei ricordi, io spero! Nella prossima esistenza - ma quante saranno ancora? - Pierre Gringoire avrà ormai scontato il suo debito, ne sono sicuro, voglio esserne sicuro. Lui non tornerà.

Vi eravate meravigliati di un personaggio tanto candido e sciocco, una perfetta caricatura di artista cieco alla realtà? Ora capite: ero io, ero io secoli fa, e non volli più ricadere nel suo errore... Concedetemi questo merito, ditemi che non ho sbagliato di nuovo, che ho saputo vivere nel mio secolo con dignità.

Dimenticate quel poeta che non conosceva la gratitudine, perso nel suo mondo fantastico, così come il capitano, il prete, il gobbo, il re, la penitente.

Ricordate me, Victor.

Dimenticate Esmeralda, che strega non era, perché non seppe incantare Pierre, né risvegliarlo alla vita vera: e ricordate Juliette, che tra poco Victor rivedrà, e sarà bella come sempre, magica e reale come non mai.


End file.
